Idle Solicitude
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: Dive into the world of second person clichéness and read the tale of the miko and the lord from eyes other than their own.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by another story into writing this. It's really simple and short. This is only a story for practice - ONLY FOR PRACTICE. IF IT SUCKS, SAY IT. I wanted to see how a type of second person thing would turn out, so yeah. Each chapter consists of someone's POV. Tell me if ya like.

WARNING: READING THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY DROWN YOU IN CLICHENESS. (Again, for practice for this type of writing, so... yeah.)

* * *

><p>Idle Solicitude<p>

* * *

><p>When you don't have any parents and are surrounded by demons everywhere, stick with the strongest.<p>

If he looks at you with icy amber eyes, smile to see if his facial expression will change.

When around a green toad, make sure to make him miserable – you'll get a good laugh.

When feeling upset, pout until Jaken asks you what's wrong,

Then point out that he cares.

When he starts squawking about how he doesn't and thinks you're a stupid girl,

Yell at him to shut up or your ears will start bleeding from his voice.

When you stare at his fluffy tail, try to restrain yourself from stroking it. (which probably has to be the hardest task mankind has ever had.)

When you feel like calling him father, remember that he has no feelings.

But he has a big heart.

When he actually gets injured, don't mention anything about it and act like he didn't have a freakin huge gash on his chest.

When she comes and finds him on the ground, watch the scene from out of view.

When he watches her as she bandages him, smile and tell Jaken something about the lord and the miko falling in love.

When you see him sneaking out at night to see a certain girl, smile and day dream of having the miko and demon as your parents.

When you catch him kissing her, giggle and make an embarrassing remark.

When she starts to blush, leave them to privacy because you'll know he'll start kissing her again.

If you see her around the group, ask her if she'll give him a sibling.

When she brings her son to the group, ask her if he will be your new brother.

When the demon's brother is nearby, attempt to keep him away from the miko, because you know that he will try to get her back.

When happy, go pick flowers and decide which one would look better in Lord Sesshomaru's hair. And then compare it to Kagome's hair, which seemed to go well with the lord's.

When Shippo says gold would look nice on Kagome, add a comment about Sesshomaru.

When she plays a game, always suggest pin the knife on the Jaken.

When Jaken makes on insult about her, watch as the lord defends her and Jaken screams.

Wimpy Jaken.

When she picks flowers with you, ask her if she wants to be your new mother.

When she smiles and says yes, squeal it out to the lord.

When she finally says I love you, smile as he says it back.

When he kisses her again, hug the closest person next to you in delight.

_Even_ if the person is Jaken.

When she gets kidnapped by the half brother, encourage the lord to go save her.

But there would be no time to encourage,

Because the second she's gone,

He'll be right after her.

_Giddy and worrisome,_

_Rin_

* * *

><p>~Paranoid Crack Abuser<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Idle Solicitude

* * *

><p>When the monk does something bad to you (Like '<em>accidentally'<em> dropping you into the **boiling** pot of water),

Get revenge by rubbing Sango's butt and accuse Miroku, who was sitting beside you.

'Cause it's not like Sango's gonna believe a kid rubbed her butt.

When playing with Kirara, pull on one of her tails, she makes this incredibly funny yelp that makes you laugh your head off.

That is, until she tries to bite your head off, that's when you go running to your guardian angel.

When you see her upset when the hanyou leaves to the other woman, hug her close and tell her that you'll burn him with your fox fire.

When she smiles at you and gives you the last fish, smile and ask her if she wants to share.

When she defends you from Inuyasha, insult him and make a remark about how great Kagome is.

When she's finally had enough and runs away crying,

Go after the hanyou and teach him a lesson!

With the help of two humans and a cat demon of course.

When she finally comes back, all smiling and happy, and he starts yelling at her as to why she smelled like Sesshomaru,

Defend her with all you've got.

When he looks taken back,

Yell at him for not treating your mother right

When she announces that she's leaving, claim that you're going with her.

When she nods and agrees,

Smile and hug her with all your might.

When the hanyou starts insulting and yelling again, smirk as she slaps him.

When he looks at her with shocked eyes,

Smile even wider when she tells him that she doesn't love him anymore.

When he tries to stop her, bite his hands until you think that it finally ripped off.

Sadly, you can't tell when that happens if he sucker punches you off.

When he claims that he loves her and not Kikyo, grin from ear to ear as she tells him off.

When you hug the remaining of the group, recall all the memories you shared and tell them that you'll miss them.

When she brings you into a clearing where you find lord Sesshomaru's group, don't act surprised.

Or at least don't look like it.

The minute you see Rin, squeal and ask her if she wants to play.

When flowergirl asks if you'll become her new brother, watch as she averts her eyes to the demon.

Even YOU are smart enough to understand what that means.

Agree and start chanting that you want Rin to become your sister. (was it wrong to want a family?)

When she tells you to go off and play, hide in the bushes and watch as she sits down next to Sesshomaru.

When he looks coldly at her, try to act like it didn't happen and start making up fantasies with Rin,

Because you know,

That beneath his emotionless mask,

He loves her.

When she takes his hand, whispering words that would only hold meaning from her lips, try not to laugh at the shocked expression on the demon lord's face.

When she gets hurt, stand aside as the lord watches over her.

When she gets poisoned, argue with the demon lord and make him save her.

Though there is no need to ask him.

Because he'll do it anyway.

When Rin pops out of the bushes squealing that Lord Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, don't be surprised.

In fact, you should expect it.

_Happy and hoping,_

_Shippo_

* * *

><p>~Paranoid Crack Abuser<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Idle Solicitude

* * *

><p>When following the lord, always praise him in your mind and try not to think about the huge dent on your head from being stepped on.<p>

When the annoying girl asks a stupid question, talk back on how annoying she is and that she shouldn't ask stupid questions.

When she plays with flowers, run and hide.

Because you know she'll try to plant one down your throat.

When the lord gets injured, ask him if he's alright.

But then you have to remember that he is a lord, and should not be questioned.

Then start admiring the western heir and tell him how great he is.

But try not to kill the wench who just happened to come in the clearing.

When she asks what happened to him,

Yell at her and tell her it's none of her business.

Of course, being the annoying wench she is, she calls you a suck-up.

Try to keep your mouth closed while she walks up to the lord with not an ounce of fear.

But with a little annoying girl at your side, she'll HAVE to point out that your mouth is wide open and that she could fit herself in it.

But then she added that your mouth was gross.

Attempt to ignore her, even though it's an extremely hard task.

But then again, you never were good at keeping your mouth shut.

And try again, to keep your mouth closed when you see her helping the lord.

And that the lord didn't stop her.

When the little girl tells you that the lord and the wench will fall in love,

Tell her that she is absolutely stupid.

Try not to get mad when the miko suddenly decides that she's going to stay until the lord gets healed.

But of course, with your big mouth, you HAVE to insult her.

When you wake up to the intoxicating scent of cooking food, try to stop your mouth from watering.

And try to not get angry at yourself when you find out the stupid wench is making a strange breakfast.

When she starts arguing with the lord as to why he won't eat,

Restrain yourself from wishing that he'd just swipe his claws across her neck.

When you come back to camp, finding the wench sitting on the lord's lap, feeding him from her wonderful cooking,

Don't be surprised when you are no longer able to keep your mouth from going wide open.

When she finally leaves after a few days of healing the lord, try not to act shocked when you realize that you actually miss the wench's presence after having gotten so used to it.

And try not to be shocked from the lord's disappointment of her missing presence.

But of course, you can't tell from the lord's facial expression.

You just know.

You **always** know.

And when you see the lord sneak off to see her, try not to faint either.

But that doesn't work once you wake up to find yourself on the ground with Rin muttering something about love.

When she comes back with the annoying demon kit, insult her the second you see her.

But you weren't able to hear the next comment,

Because Rin just asked if the kit will be her brother.

Do the math.

When the wench gets bored and wants to play a game,

Hide.

Because you know the little girl will suggest pin the knife on the Jaken.

When the wench gets hurt, don't be surprised as the lord stays by her side as she heals.

Because now you know.

Even if the lord hates humans,

Or that he despises mikos,

Or that he never wanted to follow his father's footsteps,

You know,

That he fell for her.

You _**always**_ know.

_Nostalgic and loyal,_

_Jaken_

* * *

><p>~Paranoid Crack Abuser<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Idle Solicitude

* * *

><p>When she brings ramen, try not to act like your desperately trying to get a hold of the heavenly sent food,<p>

Even though you are.

When she smiles at you, try to keep that blush from creeping up.

When she cries, attempt to comfort her.

Even though at the end you always seem to make her mad.

But her being mad is better than her tears.

When you smell the other scent, try to make yourself stay.

But you know you can't.

Even though you love her more than the other.

And that your heart breaks when she gives that sad smile, telling you to go after her.

But you can't help it.

You made a promise.

Even if that promise breaks another.

But sometimes you don't realize when you take it too far.

Especially when she asked you to stay with her just this once –

And instead you left.

And your heart cracks,

Knowing that she's crying at this moment,

And that she'll have her broken smile,

And that you were the one that caused it.

But you still went to see your deceased ex-lover,

What you didn't know before you left,

Was that she had enough.

But you only found that out when you came back to the group to find her gone.

And after checking the well and not finding her there,

And after being missing for a few nights,

You know,

That she's had enough.

When you're trying to hide your worry from everyone else,

The task becomes difficult around a monk who somehow knows you so well.

And try to hide your overwhelming worry when she comes back covered in blood.

But also try to hide your anger when you find your half brother's scent all over her.

Try to fight your jealousy as you yell at her.

And with a first yell, there's always a second.

And somehow, the argument led to Kikyo.

And try to not look surprised when the kit looks at you with a resentment that he's never had before.

When she announces that she's leaving,

Attempt to bottle your feelings down.

Even if those feelings included shock, anger, and sadness.

When you tell her how much of a better being Kikyo is,

Try to keep your face neutral as she slaps you.

But you didn't succeed.

As if hiding that shock wasn't big enough,

Her next words added a castle full of shock.

When she turns to leave after telling him her love for him no longer exists,

Stop her with all you've got,

Because no one leaves if you don't want them to.

And you don't want her to leave.

And so you try to stop her.

That is until the stupid kit attempts to bite your hand off.

When she starts walking away,

Tell her that you love her.

Because you do.

Even if you love the other one, too.

When she tells you that she doesn't believe your lies and that you can't have them both,

Try, try, TRY to keep your mouth from going wide open. (Kagome's never talked like that before!)

But you never really were good at when it came to hiding things.

When the time comes when you really hate the cold,

Now's the time,

Because your body is frozen solid,

Not moving as she leaves.

When your friends leave you, leaving you with the only other optional friend,

You realize how much you miss everybody.

And how much you miss having a conversation,

Especially when you're stuck with a dead miko.

And with another miko glued to your mind.

When the undead miko tells you that Kagome is with Sesshomaru,

You can't help but get angry.

And being the sort of thick headed person you are,

You don't even think of the consequences as you leave at that exact moment.

Your mind is on Kagome.

And on Kagome only.

You **will** have her.

_Angry and packing,_

_Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>~PCA<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Idle Solicitude

* * *

><p>When your life consist of a sort of average teenage high school student with a fate that drives you mad by sending you 500 years in the past,<p>

You know that in some sort of way,

Your life sucks.

Of course, dealing with a hentai monk, a hot tempered taijiya, a moody hanyou AND mothering a DEMON kit,

Your life does suck in a sort of way.

But it doesn't mean you hate it,

Nope.

It just drives you freakin' insane.

Especially since the monk has been feeling you up lately,

And that Sango will be pissed and take it out on you,

And that the hanyou you love keeps running off to the dead clay pot.

But mothering the kit isn't so bad,

But it's hard.

Of course, when in doubt, kick the nearest thing next to you.

By coincidence, it just accidently happened to be Inuyasha and now he's up on a tree glaring at you.

Which sort of reminds you of a creepy stalker watching your every movement.

Of course, you always feel that when with Miroku, who probably IS a stalker.

But not stalking you thankfully.

Only your butt.

And probably ever other young attractive woman's butt.

Which by the way, is NOT saying that you're attractive.

That would be bragging,

Which is NOT what you are doing by calling yourself attractive.

But then again, you're not exactly ugly…

Since, Shippo calls you beautiful.

And so does Sango.

Miroku said your butt was awesome, so technically, it's another physical feature.

And Inuyasha is incapable of complimenting, so he doesn't count.

And neither does Kirara, since you never know what she's saying.

Three points!

…

Okay, so then again, three points isn't a lot,

But it's something! Considering its three out of five!

When throwing pebbles into a lake,

Watch out!

'Cause you never know when that little rock will hit someone.

Especially since you got a water demon after your tail.

Note to Self: Never EVER do something physical when you're angry, because somehow, someone ALWAYS gets hurt.

No exaggeration there.

When sitting around the fire, try not to act like Inuyasha is off kissing some other woman.

But your heart doesn't like to listen to you,

Instead, it mocks you and reminds you how much it hurts.

When in doubt and don't feel like doing the first thing on your mind because you just might accidently shove your foot onto someone, do the _other _one thing that always pops into your head.

Run.

Of course, when running, the least thing you'd expect is to run into Sesshomaru.

And the least thing you'd expect your heart to do is beat faster.

But you know what?

It did.

Sometimes, you can't help but notice that there's a freakin huge gash on someone's chest.

And of course, being a miko AND human with diddly do feelings,

You HAVE to help out.

Even if he's glaring at you like he's about to stab you.

Or that he's watching your every movement with intense eyes.

Which results with the red on your cheeks.

When stating the obvious, remember who you're talking to,

Especially when you're pointing out that the lord has a huge bleeding gash on his chest.

And try not to be shocked when you find that his growl that would make demons pee their pants is not intimidating to you.

When a demon asks you about your personal life in the calmest yet annoying way, especially when being called 'Inuyasha's Wench',

Restrain yourself from purifying the demons butt off.

And it's _**not**_ because he's an incredibly hot demon that happens to be your ex-lover's half-brother and that you feel slight attraction to him.

Nope. You didn't purify his butt of because he's an injured man…err… demon.

Yeah. That's why.

And being who you are, when you make a decision,

You stick with it.

And that's how you ended up staying with Sesshomaru to help him get better,

And whatever you made up in your mind,

Is going to stay like that.

Of course, trying to heal a demon is one of the hardest things to do.

Especially when you're a miko. Its first instinct on him to think that you're gonna purify him.

And your specialty really isn't on how to reassure a demon.

You're no therapist.

Which kind of got her the image of Sesshomaru venting out all of his feelings about death and loneliness and secrets of obsession of all things fluffy,

And this made her sorta laugh.

And that's sorta bad because you're standing in front of a killing demon, laughing while he's injured.

And it just happens that this guy can't take a joke and thinks that you're laughing at him.

Which makes the whole 'I will help you, not hurt you' thing blow up.

And what's more easier than convincing an emotionless demon that you're gonna help him when he thinks that you just laughed at him?

Note the sarcasm there.

But doing all that isn't the hardest thing to do.

The hardest thing to do is ignoring his fluffy tail boa thingy and your desire to pet it and squeal 'FLUFFY!'

Of course, when grabbing something from your pocket in clothes that the lord has never seen before, he would go on high alert.

Crap, just the thing you needed to make it easier.

It just so happens that it's a pack of bandages and ointments in a pocket sized pack, miniature feature.

And OF COURSE, the lord has NEVER seen a freakin first aid kit,

You know why?

'Cause the man err… demon has NEVER even been bandaged.

All the more easier right?

And for a silent demon, he asks a LOT of questions.

Strange that one being about your hair but whatever.

When trying to find some way to get the lord to take off his shirt,

Never do these two things:

**Never** _ask_ him to take off his shirt; he'll get the wrong impression.

Never ever **EVER**, try to take it off yourself. If you value your life.

But you being you, you did both those things.

And somehow, somehow, SOMEHOW, you managed to get the lord on his back, with you on his lap, tugging on his shirt, and telling him to take it off.

And somehow, you survived that moment.

Which is sorta hard to believe, considering that he's looking at you with hard eyes.

And that his aura screams displeasure.

And that for some weird reason, you giggled.

That's right. You sat on his lap, looked him in the eye,

And giggled.

Wow, that's a real helper, isn't it?

Especially when he's glaring at you harder.

If he glares any harder, his eyebrows will pop.

You giggled again at the thought of an eyebrow-less Sesshomaru.

But then you also realized how creepy that is.

But sometimes, when you whisper, it can help.

Either that or he just wants silence.

When you're trying to heal a demon, try REALLY hard to not notice how well-sculpted his abs are.

But once again, you being you, you HAVE to notice and end up getting a huge red blush on your cheeks.

Was it all demons or specifically Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that had hot chests?

In your whole life, you've considered being a doctor, but never really appealed to the idea.

And now, it's mocking you once more as it has been for the past years since there you are, bandaging a bleeding patient.

A really hot patient.

And you also did NOT think that.

You were just thinking what Miroku might have thought if he were in your place.

…Oh kami, that sounds like Miroku's gay!

When trying to sum up a conversation while bandaging someone who is conscious,

You realize how hard it is to find one when talking with a stoic demon lord.

But somehow you managed by talking about chocolate.

Even though you're the only one talking.

And yet, you wonder if he's interested in the one sided conversation,

But don't look at his face.

Because once you do, you'll get caught in his gorgeous golden eyes.

And after being caught, you'll slowly lose yourself.

And you'll find yourself never wanting to look away.

Which is supposed to be bad,

But then,

Why the heck do you feel good?

When you finish up, you find yourself in the most awkward situation: trying to figure out what the heck are you supposed to do next.

And now, your number one hero is Rin.

And since you're number one hero is Rin, you're bound to somehow get dragged into picking flowers and comparing which one would look best in Sesshomaru's hair, even though he's watching you as you say it.

But to make sure that it actually goes with his hair, you have to go up close and try the different flowers in his hair.

Red, definitely red.

And black. That looked utterly _delicious_ on him.

Mind the fact that he's still watching you.

When you're stomach calls for food, try not to blush at the large sound.

But you're stomach shuts up when it finally got it's fill after fishing with Rin using Jaken as the fishing pole.

And now, you know an easy way to fish.

Just stuff Jaken in the water and all the fish will float up to the surface!

When trying to fall asleep with a happily slumbering Rin on your lap, you find it hard to get into a nice comfy position.

And it's also hard to sleep when Lord-fluffs-a-lot is watching you.

Do you have any idea how creepy that it is?

But you manage, thinking about the lovely images of peanut butter and hot springs.

Oh yes… peanut butter… hot springs… Lord Sesshomaru…

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no and NO! You officially never thought of that and you did not get an image in your mind and you did not have anything with any thought of him,

Ok?

Yup.

And when you woke up that morning, you learned something very important that school would have NEVER taught you.

The most harmful way of getting a heart attack,

Is by waking up to find Jaken in your face staring at you with big, bulgy eyes.

And now, you're traumatized for life.

When trying to start a conversation with a little hyper active girl, somehow you managed to some up a business like conversation on ways of getting scarred for life by Jaken, even though he's sitting right there.

When attempting to figure out a way to approach Sesshomaru to change his bandages, do it in the simplest nerve-wrecking way possible.

Walk up to him and tell him, 'I gotta change your bandages. So lay down. Now.'

And though, you don't know why, you're flying in the air with a blanket of white jamming you're view.

You're probably dead. Yep. Dead.

Then how did you end up bandaging him all over again?

And staring at his sculpted chest?

And blushing red like a tomato?

Yep, that's what you're doing.

And soon enough, you started a somewhat descent conversation about how much you hate mushrooms. (No offense to mushroom lovers)

And you find out that he dislikes his brother.

Not like you didn't already know that right?

And somehow, you managed to start a nightly routine of going away from camp and starting a conversation while bandaging him,

And while having one of those odd nightly sorts of one sided conversations,

You also started a kissing routine.

A really good one.

Of course, it all gets ruined when a certain hero of yours catches you.

Oh but of course, being a stoic get-everything-he-wants lord, he decided to still get what he wanted.

And I don't have to tell you what he wanted, do I?

When finishing up your last few days with your kissing buddy/buddy buddy, try hard not to blush when Rin asks you if you'll give her a sibling.

When feeling sad, do what you would when you're angry.

Kick something.

Of course, as a lesson you learned before but happened to ignore.

You know the one where you're never EVER supposed to do something physical when angry, because somehow someone ALWAYS gets hurt.

Yeah, that one.

You're not supposed to forget it.

But you did.

And you did something physical.

Like happening to kick a rock which hurt your toe and bounced off, hitting Jaken which hit a tree which bounced off a pebble which pushed THAT pebble which roll down a hill where it knocked into a tree which happened to be SO weak that it happened to fall down which continued to roll down a tree and THEN hit a random demon boar that was passing by.

And now, Sesshomaru is slaving his butt trying to save you from a demon that somehow turned out to be stronger than normal.

But a lord being a lord, you HAVE to be powerful and almighty.

So when you fight off any demon, human or whatever,

You HAVE to show off,

Even when you're doing a one-shot kill strike.

But you can forget all of that,

When he wraps his strong arms around you,

And when his soft hair rubs against your cheek,

And when his soft lips meet yours.

You can forget everything when he looks at you with his golden eyes,

And when you get lost in them.

Everything is no more.

Of course, everything becomes everything when you finally realized that he just asked you to stay with him.

And you know that you're supposed to stay no,

Because still have to deal with a hentai monk,

And help a hot tempered taijiya,

And stick with a moody hanyou

And mother a demon kit,

You should say no.

You HAVE to say no.

Even if you're heart is screaming,

And you're mind is buzzing,

And that you don't want to leave,

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter that you want him,

Or that you need him,

Or that you love him.

It just doesn't matter.

You have duties.

Responsibilities.

And you know that.

So yes, as said before, you're life in a sort of way,

Sucks.

You have to say no.

…

Ah, well, screw all that.

You said yes.

_Smiling and loved,_

_Kagome_

* * *

><p>~Paranoid Crack Abuser<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Idle Solicitude

* * *

><p>When somewhat adopting a human hyper-active girl and a sad-excuse-for-a-demon live stress ball,<p>

You find that your ears are always ringing from sounds that never existed before they came.

When meeting up with your stupid dim-witted half-brother who happened to be a bastard and cut your arm off,

Try not to slash the idiot's head off.

Even though that's what you were planning.

But _still_,

That stupid dim-witted half brother is _still_ your half brother.

So maybe a huge slice to the front would suffice.

Or maybe a jab through the stomach?

But you already tried that and then his equally stupid wench interfered.

But you also couldn't help but admit slight respect for her.

Especially since she was quite powerful.

But she was stupid.

For who could not be stupid and end up falling in love with his equally stupid half brother.

Stupid miko.

And as to why you just thought all of this, well,

You have to think of something other than the pair of sinfully torturous hands running up your chest, wrapping weaves of cloth.

You duly noted that you are youkai and therefore, didn't need them.

She told you to shut up and let her do what she had to do.

Which just led to asking her why,

And she once more, told you to shut up.

And you did,

Because if you continued,

She would have moved her lips once more,

And your temptation would have grown.

But you shouldn't have a temptation.

She was a human.

A human miko.

A _stupid_ human miko.

And that should have been enough to push him away.

But apparently it wasn't enough.

And that thoroughly sucked.

When she plays with Rin, secretly watch and observe at how she looks wonderful surrounded by flowers.

Gold would look irresistible on her.

You're sure of it.

And silver would be breathtaking entangled with her dark her.

And her rosy cheeks.

And her plump lips.

When she demands that she needs to wrap you in those unnecessary and comfortable bandages once more, try not to reach out and see if her skin really is as soft as it looks.

It's actually even softer.

And tastes better, too.

When she talks incessantly, try not to clamp your hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

Although you secretly love when her voice becomes soft,

And you feel warm,

And you feel like sleeping.

But it's okay.

Sort of.

Because there's reason enough in her scent.

It's pleasant, and a motive enough to stay around her.

It makes you feel calm.

And happy.

And weird.

But that's okay, too.

Maybe.

When she comes back every time to help you, try not to act upon the desire to see if she tasted as wonderful as she smelled.

You held it in for a little while,

But it had to end eventually.

Everything did.

And the temptation just so happened to end when she lifted her hand,,

And her fingers were so delicate

And her skin was so soft,

And her touch was so gentle,

And she felt the markings upon your face – she lingered on the crescent moon…

And her eyes pooled into yours,

Blue.

And so everything broke down the second you pulled her to you, your face falling on hers.

Her lips were as soft as petals.

And as addicting as her sweets.

Her face touched by the lightest of pink,

And so her fingers met your hair,

And you realized how much you loved the feel of it,

And wanted her to continue,

But that would have to wait a moment,

Because your little human charge just popped through the bushes,

And the miko's pink has darkened to a wonderful red.

After parting with words of girlish fantasies,

The miko's blush intensifies and she looks up you with an embarrassed smile,

You feel something warm pool in your chest.

And you know,

She is yours.

And you ended up repeating the actions you had started.

When the demon plunges his claws into her back,

Try to hold back the raging anger that pumped through you,

And try to hold back the agonizing worry that clung to you.

When you catch her before she falls,

Try to ignore the ache in your heart when she painfully smiles,

And after that,

Go destroy the demon that dared to cause her pain.

When she leaves,

Attempt to ignore the confusion as to why you feel so empty.

But you can't help but wonder why you feel this way.

But you already know why,

And can't seem to decide between on what to feel about it.

And try not to notice the warmth in your heart when she comes back with her smile.

When her demon son looks at you with respect,

Don't even bother to hide the pride you feel.

Because it seems you just can't hold back emotions from those who are close to you.

When you smell the poison,

Try to hold back the clawing worry and anguish as it clings to your throat.

And attempt to push the fear.

But you can't let her die.

You **won't** let her die.

And you already know why she can't.

Why she won't.

And so you save her,

And she gives you that smile that makes your heart leap.

And makes you pull her close.

And makes you ravish her all over again.

You can forget everything when she places soft kisses on your face,

Or touches the moon with the gentlest touch,

Or when she rubs her cheek onto your own,

Or caresses the parts that make you tingle,

You can forget everything,

They don't matter anymore.

When you leave for duties,

Try your hardest to let go.

And to ignore her pleading eyes.

And make that sad smile go away – she must be happy.

She is strong.

As you leave, hold back the smile as she runs up and gives you a warm hug.

And hold back that smile as she threatens you about coming back injured,

"You better be in one piece!"

And hold back that frown as you leave, and find yourself missing her.

She is yours.

Yours to love.

Yours to miss.

_**Yours**_.

And you will prove that to the _**stupid**_ hanyou who _**dared**_ to take her from you.

Your heart leaps at the call of your name from her.

And at the sight of her beautiful smile.

So you made sure to beat the utter crap out of the hanyou.

You _would_ have done more if she let you,

But there was no room to argue.

You forget everything when she kisses you, remember?

But not the fact that Inuyasha is watching,

So you can't help but smirk at the look on his face.

To hell with the sword, you got _exactly_ what you wanted.

_Smug and smirking,_

_Sesshomaru_

* * *

><p>So like… fin – cause I am <em>soooo<em> not making any more. Nuff practice.

~Paranoid Crack Abuser


End file.
